Emily Kabal
s ''Quotes "Captain Darkfury is offically renamed Slow-poke for the rest of his life" "Can you stand really, really still while I Chainsaw your legs off?" "Captain Taylor, how do you stay on the ground with them blimps on your chest?" "What's tall, good-looking, with a hint of narcissism - and has a Chainsaw?" "Goodbye, ''Lord ''Samiru" "And once I was a young wart-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOG" "Brilliant Pumba" "Thank you." "I don't really care who you are. Be you ally, enemy or my own Father. If you raise a sword to me, I will strike you down" "Why do I have a moustache?" "Fair, is a notion created by the weak to try have a chance against the strong. Fair, is not something that occurs naturally in the world. Fair, is the hope of the ant to grow big enough to take down the lion, without putting any effort in at all. Do not wish for a situation to be fair, but work to be as strong or stronger than those you face" Appearance Tall, by normal standards - Aroki still gave her that 'Tiny Person' look - but not very well built in upper body strength, and constantly changing hair. Much to her Chagrin, she has hardly anything to show in the breasts department, and so has plenty of glaring for Captain Taylor, who is actually smuggling a pair of bloons to a birthday party. Her legs, always on show due to the cut of her Kimono, are much more toned than her arms, but still don't have rippling mucles,. She has deep purple eyes, and no Shoes. Ever. Personality Clearly insane, maniacal and a touch single-minded, Emily is not the most mentally stable of Soul Reapers. She gets her rocks off by taunting her colleagues, and has little care for rank, even pulling pranks of Nicholas 'Nick-chan' Darkfury, the Head Captain. She has difficulty following people she doesn't like or trust, and is highly difficult to discipline, shrugging off 'warnings' and physical attacks only fueling her fire of disregard. She seems highly cynical about the entire circle of life, and scorns being friends with anyone, the only person ever to actually get any respect is Saori Akayuki, the Captain of 6th division. The reason for this remains unknown. When fighting someone, she can range from callously disregarding their threat and barely engaging them in combat until they are exhausted, and delivering a single, punishing blow to finish them off, or psychotically single minded about taking them out and anyone else that tries to forcefully get in her way, be it trainee Soul Reapers, or Quincy Kaisers. However, It has recently been discovered that she has a spiritual disharmony, causing several waves to crash into each other and distort her mental state wildly, which causes her to be the way she is. After the treatment provided by Vincent Wolf, Lieutenant of 12th division, Emily is projected to be a totally different person, indistinguishable from who she once was. Relationships ''Friends and Family ''Love Interests'' ''Powers & Abilities ''Zanpaktou Shikai: Bankai: ''Appearance'' Shikai: Bankai: ''Abilities Ultimate super GrandMastery of Chainsawjutsu'' ''Credits'' This wiki's Character archive box have been created by Ashlynn Gravois Overall setup of wiki have been by Koga Kristan.